A clothing accessory, such as a neck tie or scarf, may be worn around the neck of a wearer, such as around a neck portion of a collared dress shirt. However, unless further measures are taken, the distal ends or portions of such a neck-worn clothing accessory may be free from attachment to the underlying garment and may thereby be unrestrained from interfering movement.
If the distal portion of such a neck-worn clothing accessory is unrestrained, then if the wearer were to lean over a plate of food, the unrestrained distal portion of the clothing accessory could move and possibly contact the food on the plate, possibly resulting in stains and/or damage to the material of the neck tie and/or the underlying garment. Further, if the distal portion of such a neck-worn clothing accessory is unrestrained, then if the wearer were to use machinery, such as, for example, a paper shredder, the distal portion of the neck-worn clothing accessory could move into the machinery and endanger the wearer.
A device for securing, or otherwise restraining, the distal portion of a neck tie or similar clothing accessory may be utilized for the purpose of securing or restraining the distal portion of such a clothing accessory, such as a neck tie, to the underlying garment. Fastening such a device to such a neck-worn clothing accessory may thereby provide some measure of restraint of the distal portion of the clothing accessory, so that the distal portion of the clothing accessory is restrained from free movement, such as from substantially departing away from the underlying garment.
Devices, such as conventional tie clips, exist for restraining the movement of the distal portions of a neck-worn clothing accessory. Some such existing devices, such as a conventional tie clip, may bind or otherwise attach to an exposed, front surface of a neck-worn clothing accessory in order to connect the distal end of the neck-worn clothing accessory to an underlying garment. Because of such an exposed-front-surface attachment to the neck-worn clothing accessory, such an exposed-front-surface-attaching device may create a visual interference with the appearance of the neck-worn clothing accessory, or otherwise create a distraction from the appearance of the neck-worn clothing accessory. In particular, such an exposed-front-surface-attaching device may result in an incongruent overlap by the device with the design and/or the pattern of the exposed front surface of the neck-worn clothing accessory.
Some existing neck-worn restraining devices may operate by piercing a portion of the exposed front surface of the material of the neck-worn clothing accessory. Or, in other cases, existing neck-worn restraining devices may operate by clamping over the exposed front surface of the material of the neck-worn clothing accessory. Such devices may therefore damage the material and texture on the front surface of the neck tie by leaving creases, piercings, or visible imprints of the device.
There exists a need for a device that restrains the distal portions of neck-worn clothing accessories to the underlying garment without interfering with the visual pattern of or causing damage to, or otherwise interfering with the visual appearance of the exposed front surface of the material of the neck-worn clothing accessory.